The Pesky Poltergeist Problem
by Shadowfax220
Summary: It was should have been a vacation instead Dean ended up with a Pesky poltergeist that latched onto him. But hey... all the girls like him, even the dead ones right!
1. Vacation

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters, even though I'd like to!_

_A/N for those of you who have already read this story I have not added anything. I just broke it down into chapters._

**The Pesky Poltergeist Problem**

"Vacation Sam, we are supposed to be on vacation!"

"Come on Dean, its only thirty minutes away. We've got to check this out."

"Sam, no." Dean was getting frustrated. Sam needed to this break as much as he did. Hell he needed it more, but ever since Jessica's death he had thrown himself into hunting with a passion that bordered on compulsion. He needed to lighten up or he was going to end getting himself hurt or worse, he'd get someone else hurt. The worst part of this whole mess was that it was all Dean's fault. When they went after the wendigo in Colorado he was the one who told Sam the best way to cope was to kill every evil son of bitch he could find. Dean just didn't count on Sam being this obsessive about it.

"Fine, you stay here, enjoy yourself. I'll go check it out myself."

Oh, that was a recipe for disaster if Dean had ever heard one. "No. That's not going to happen," he said. He was not about to let Sam hunt anything by himself. Dean didn't know why, but lately it seemed everything they hunted had it in for his little brother.

"What are you going to do Dean, tie me to the bed," Sam told his brother. "I'm going. You can't stop me."

Dean raised his eyebrows at his brother's remark. "I'm not going to tie you to the bed," Dean thought about that for a half a second then added, "well, maybe if I could find a girl for you who liked that kind of thing."

With an exasperated sigh Sam walked over to the table and packed up his laptop into his backpack. "I'll be back later." Sam said walking out the door.

"Sammy, wait," Dean said. But Sam didn't wait. He walked out closing the door on their conversation. "Well shit!" Dean said to himself as he scrambled to get dressed. Why did they have to argue about this at six thirty in the morning?

Irritated by his brothers attitude Sam walked out of the motel room without looking back. Sometimeshe just didn't get Dean. They drive hundreds of miles to check into things with less information then they have about this problem. But, something like this falls right in their laps and they are supposed to ignore it just because they are taking some time off? It wasn't like he was looking for something to hunt. For Gods sake it was plastered all over the front page of the local newspaper. What was he supposed to do stop reading the paper just because they were on vacation? 

For once they were staying at anice placel. Dean had decided that since they were on vacation they should at least get a decent hotel. It wasn't a five star, but it had all the amenities, including a hot tub, a weight room and room service. Sam stopped at the front desk and asked if they would call him a taxi to take him to Bastrop. He would hitch hike, but they were in Austin, Texas it was the middle of July and it was HOT. Yesterday the temperature reached a hundred and three and today it was expected to be even hotter.

Sam decided to wait just inside the front door until the cab arrived. In the meantime he took out the newspaper and started to read the article on the front page that had attracted his attention earlier.

_Two Dozen Report Seeing Apparition of Missing Woman _theheadline read.  
_Two Dozen witnesses reported seeing Misty Brandon yesterday at Bastrop Hospital. By all accounts Ms. Brandon entered the emergency room covered in blood. She was crying out for someone to help her, but before nurses and medical staff could come to her aid she vanished. Misty Brandon was reported missing two days ago by her coworkers at Bastrop State Park where she worked as a park ranger…_

**A/N Please read and review! Thanks bunches!**


	2. I Am Not Dead!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters, even though I'd like to!

**The Pesky Poltergeist Problem**

Dean grabbed the car keys and the cup of coffee Sam had brought him then headed out the door hoping to catch Sam before he left the hotel. That kid brother of his was so damn stubborn sometimes Dean wanted to smack him up the side of the head. He stabbed the button for the elevator and took it down to the main lobby. Sam was standing near the front doors reading the newspaper that had attracted his attention and started this whole mess. Every now and then he looked up and checked the parking lot. 

Sam was distracted from reading by a very familiar voice calling his name. "Sam," his brother called. "The car's out this way. If were going to do this lets get going."

Without turning Sam smiled. He really could do this alone, but he didn't want to. He put the newspaper away, wiped the smile from his face and turned to his brother. "You don't have to go if you don't want to Dean. All I'm going to do is look around."

"Come on Sammy," was all Dean said before turning and heading to the parking garage.

Sam and Dean got in the car and headed out towards Bastrop. They drove in silence the first ten minutes or so while Sam finished reading the article in the paper. When he put the paper down and looked up at the road Dean asked, "Okay, what do we know so far?"

"Not much," Sam told him. "This girl, Misty Brandon, went missing two days ago while she was at work."

"While she was working, and nobody noticed anything?"

"She's a park ranger at the state park in Bastrop. Her truck was found abandoned at the parks senic overlook but there was no sign of her and no sign of a struggle. They searched the area for hours and even had dogs out trying to track her. The problem is, being a park ranger she was all over the park. The dogs were almost running in circles."

"Then, last night around ten o'clock she shows up at the hospital begging for help. Two doctors and three nurses along with nearly twenty people sitting in the waiting room saw her. They all said the same thing. She came in screaming for help. She had dried blood in her hair and on face. Her shirt was torn and dirty so were her pants. Then she disappeared."

"So she ran away, why is this our kind of job?"

"Because she didn't run away, she just disappeared. According to one witness she just turned to mist and vanished. She scared the hell out of everyone in the emergency room."

"Sam don't you think it's possible that she had just died? Maybe her spirit just didn't realize it, but has moved on now."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I spoke with someone in the emergency room this morning. She has been back three times since her first visit and every time she just vanishes. It's causing such a problem they're considering closing the emergency room until they can figure out what to do about it."

"Has anyone tried to talk to it?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, but I figured we'd go to the hospital first and talk to the staff. After that we'll head out towhere she disappeared, check it out; maybe talk to some of her co-workers."

The hospital was circus. There were three news vans in the parking lot, as well as several police cars and a crowd of people around the entrance. Hospital Security was screening everyone who tried to enter the emergency room. "Um, any suggestions as to how we are going to get past this?" Dean asked.

Sam looked out the car window at the commotion. He was quiet for a minute then said, "I think I've got a sharp pain in my side, you may need to help me inside."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean said, "Let's go see how good an actor you are Sammy."

As it turns out Sam was a good enough actor to get them inside to the waiting room.It was packed with people and Dean suspected the majority of them were just there as sight seers. There were some people who actually needed to see a doctor and the registration and triage staff seemed to be doing a good job sorting them out.

Sam went to the registration desk and asked to speak with Becky,the woman he'd spoken with previously. He had explained to her that he was a private investigator hired to find Misty Brandon because the police seemed to have given up the initial search. When Becky came out to the waiting area Sam shook her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Sam Pennington, we spoke on the phone this morning. This is my partner Dean Holloway."

Becky gave them a quick once over then said, "Well Mr. Pennington I don't know anymore then I've already told you, so I'm not sure what else I can do to help."

Dean drifted away as they spoke and walked around the Waiting area. He had his handy ex-walkman EMF meter out and was checking the area, but the meter didn't peak once. He put it in his pocket and started listening to the chatter in the room. Almost everyone was talking about the ghost, most in very hushed tones, but some people were actually laughing about it. Idiots didn't know what kind of trouble an angry newly departed spirit could cause. A sudden silence permeated the room followed by a several hushed prayers.

Lookingfor what was causing the change Deanturned around andfound himself almost nose to nose with Misty Brandon. She was exactly as she had been described in the paper, but the paper didn't say how good-looking she was. It didn't say she had long wavy red hair and piercing green eyes. It didn't say she was just a few inches shorter than him, and it didn't say she was so well put together that Jessica Simpson would be jealous. In fact the only thing marring her beauty was the bloodmatted at hertemple.

"Help me!" She pleaded. "Please."

Stunned it took Dean a second to gather his wits and reply. "Where are you?"

Confused by the question she said, "What are you talking about, I'm right here."

"No, I mean your body. Where is your body?"

"I'm right here," She insisted.

"Misty, um, I think you are… well, dead. We need to find your body so we can put you to rest and you can move on." Dean knew he had gone too far. He saw the look of terror come over her face and knew he was about to pay for it. He was right.

"NO! I AM NOT DEAD!" she shouted and she struck him in the solar plexus as hard as she could with the heel of her palm.

Dean went sailing across the waiting area and slammed into a bank of chairs that had been abruptly vacated as the people in them saw him flying in their direction. With the wind knocked completely out of him it took a few minutes for him to catch his breath and untangle himself from the chairs.

Sam had been speaking with Becky, but when the room became quiet he looked around and saw Dean face to face with the spirit of Misty Brandon. "Oh shit," he said quietly.

"Yeah, Becky said, that was my reaction the first time I saw her too."

Sam watched as Dean spoke with the ghost. He wasn't sure what Dean was saying, but he knew that whatever it was had upset her. His brother was sent sailing across the room to land awkwardly among the waiting room chairs and Misty vanished, "Dean," he shouted and ran to his brother who was untangling himself from the chairs. "Hey, Dean, you okay."

Shaking his head and giving his brother a look of complete disgust he replied, "I'm fine."

"Then let's get out of here."

Once they were back in the car Dean looked at Sam and said, "Vacation, Sammy, it means rest and relaxation. It does _not_ mean I get my ass thrown across the room by a pissed off poltergeist!"

Sam smirked and asked, "Well, what did you say to it?"

"Nothing, I just… I told her she was dead and asked where her body was."

"Dean, how many times has dad told us? Ghosts do _not_ like to be told they are dead. How many times do you have to be tossed around before you get it into that thick skull of yours?"

"Well hell, Sammy, if I was dead and didn't know it I'd want someone to tell me."

Shaking his head at his brother's remark Sam replied, "You know, sometimes you scare me."

"Whatever." Dean said putting the car in gear, "Do you know where the park is?"

**A/N Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. The Poltergeist

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters, even though I'd like to!_

**The Pesky Poltergeist Problem**

According to the newspaper this is where they found her truck." They were at the scenic overlook. The park was nice, as far as parks go. Neither brother was very fond of being in the woods due to the sheer number of evil things that liked to callforests home.

The brothers walked to the gazebo that topped the overlook and leaned on the picnic table inside looking out at the beautiful valley before them. "Well, we're not going to find anything here," Dean said.

"That's because you're not looking in the right place," Said a female voice behind them.

Startled,the brothers turned. Misty Brandon's ghost was standing just inside the gazebo looking at them. Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at the apparition. "Where should we be looking?" Sam asked.

"The cabin," she said.

"How did you find us?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure I just… I though of you and then I was here."

"And you still don't think you are dead?" Dean asked it.

Sam took a step back expecting trouble. When was his brother going to learn! But instead of becoming angry the spirit looked at Dean and said, "No, I know you're wrong, I'm not dead, I checked my pulse it's not strong, but it's there. You said you wanted to find me."

"I do."

"So find me. Please." She said and faded away.

Dean looked at his brother. "This is too weird. When was the last time we had a ghost want us to find its body?" They walked back to the car.

"Dean, when was the last time we stood around having a conversation with one?" he asked.

"Good point."

"You know now we have to find her," Sam told his brother. "If we don't, she's going to be haunting you for a very long time. For some crazy reason she seems to have latched onto you."

"What so crazy about it," Dean said, "All the girls like me, even the dead ones."

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes at his brother Sam opened the car door and got in.

"Okay, she said she was at a cabin." Dean said, "Check the park map and see if there are any cabins in this place."

"Yeah, there's a dozen small ones and a large used for groups, not to far from here."

"Thirteen, she could have narrowed it down some, but at least we can drive to them." He smiled at his brother, "No hiking."

"You know these cabins were probably already searched by the police."

"Well, maybe they missed something."

* * *

They had already searched seven of the thirteen cabins with no luck. Both brothers were hot and thirsty, so they were taking a break. Sam grabbed a couple ofbottles of water out of the car, tossed one to Dean and opened the other. They were leaning on the car drinking when the ghost appeared again. Sheappeared moretransparent then she had the past few times they'd seen her. 

"Please hurry, soon it will be too late," she said fading away. "Idon't know how much longer I can hold on."

Sam turned to Dean, "This is really getting weird," he told his brother.

Dean was lost in thought for a moment then turned to his brother and asked, "Sam is it possible that what she said is true. That she really isn't dead?"

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know it's just… This whole thing, it's not right somehow."

"So you think what? She's having some kind of out of body experience?"

Dean shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, there's only one way we're going to know for sure."

"Yeah, we have to find her… soon."

Dean was getting frustrated. They'd continued searching without any luck and were now at the last small cabin. If she wasn't here, then she should be at the large group cabin. If she was even in a cabin. If they weren't chasing their tails.

The brothers got out of the car and headed for cabin, but stopped a few feet from the steps. Dean wasn't sure whether or not he should be worried that he wasn't even startled when she appeared in front of them again. This time she was nearly transparent and didn't say anything. She was gone so quickly that Dean looked at Sam to make sure he hadn't imagined it.

"We need to hurry," was all Sam said.

They searched the cabin but came up empty. "Damn it!" Dean shouted as he slammed the closet door in the room he'd been searching. He was becoming increasingly frustrated at the situation. "She's not here."

"Let's go check out the group cabin," Sam told him. "Maybe she's there."

They were at the bottom of the porch steps when Dean stopped and turned around.

"Dean…" Sam started to say, but he was immediately hushed by his brother who was intently listening for something. Then Sam heard it too, a very slight rustling sound coming from under the porch.

The brothers followed the quiet sounds around to the side of the porch. Sam, who always kept a small flashlight in his pocket pulled it out and shined it under the porch. Dean could just make out something deep underneath back towards the cabin. He took the flashlight from his brother and crawled beneath the porch.

He found her half buried under the loose soil. Whoever had done thishad thought she was dead, or would be as soon as they buried her. She hadtried to dig herself out, but had been unable to complete the task. Dean felt for a pulse at her neck wasa bit stunned when he actually found one, and again when she opened her eyes.

"Sam, Call 911!" he shouted at his brother. "We found her, she's alive!"

"I knew you'd come," Shewhispered.

"Shhh, don't try and talk," he told her. "Help is on the way."

Very carefully Dean started to dig her out of the shallow grave she'd been left in. He worked quickly and carefully, speaking quietly to her the entire time. He knew it was important that she realized she wasn't alone anymore,help had arrived. He was nearly done by the time the emergency crews arrived and all but shoved him out of the way.

When he was finally able to crawl out from under the porch he found Sam talking to a police officer. "Yes sir, like I said we were just checking out the cabin when we heard her groan…"

Dean quit listening to Sam's explanation he'd heard enough to back up his brother's story and surprisingly enough it wasn't to far from the truth this time. He walked to the ambulance as they were loading Misty inside. She was unconscious again. He asked the EMT, "How's she doing?"

"I think she's going to make it," he replied, "Ya'll probably save her life."

Dean nodded and walked to his car. He was hungry, hot, tired, and in desperate need of a shower. Sam walked up and Dean tossed him the keys. "You're driving," was all he said.

Sam caught the keys, got in the car and started it up, but Dean still didn't get in. He was looking thoughtfully at the ambulance. A news van pulled up followed closely by several more. "Dean," Sam said, "Time to go."

Dean turned saw the news vans and without a word he got into the car. He was quiet for most of the drive back to Austin and Sam was about to ask him what was bothering him when Dean asked, "Okay Sam, I get the whole out of body experience thing." He shook his head then continued, "Well no, I don't really, but stranger things have happened to us."

Sam waited patiently for Dean to get to the point of what he was trying to say.

"What I don't get is how did she knock me across the room in the hospital?"

Sam couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"What?" his brother asked.

"Dean, you can deal with Misty leaving her body and appearing several miles away, but you can't deal with her being able to beat you up?"

"Hey, she did _not_ beat me up," Dean said defensively. "She just knocked me down. I can't figure out how she did it."

Sam was laughing so hard he had to pull the car over.

**A/N I had a lot of fun with this one! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


End file.
